1918 in France
Events from the year 1918 in France. Events *21 March - Operation Michael begins in the vicinity of Saint-Quentin, launching Germany's Spring Offensive. *23 March - The giant German cannon, the so-called Paris Gun, begins to shell Paris from away. *27 May - The Third Battle of the Aisne begins, an attempt by the Germans to capture the Chemin des Dames Ridge before the arrival of the American Expeditionary Force to support France. *1 June - The Battle of Belleau Wood begins, near the Marne River. *6 June - Third Battle of the Aisne ends with the German advance halted after initial gains. *26 June - Battle of Belleau Wood ends in Allied victory. *15 July - The Second Battle of the Marne begins, the last major German offensive on the Western Front.Michael S. Neiberg. The Second Battle of the Marne, 2008 *18 July-22 July - The Battle of Soissons is fought between the French (with American assistance) and German armies.The Second Battle of the Marne, firstworldwar.com, accessed 3 September 2009 *5 August - Second Battle of the Marne ends with Allied victory. *8 August - Battle of Amiens begins. *12 September - British victory in Battle of Havrincourt.Terraine, John (1978). To Win A War: 1918 The Year Of Victory. Cassell & Co. ISBN 0-304-35321-3. *12 September-15 September - Battle of Saint-Mihiel, Allied victory. *18 September - British victory in the Battle of Épehy. *8 October-10 October - The Battle of Cambrai ends in a decisive Allied victory. *7 November - The Anglo-French Declaration is signed between France and the United Kingdom, agreeing to implement a "complete and final liberation" of countries that had been part of the Ottoman Empire. *11 November - Battle of Amiens ends, when the armistice is signed.Zara S. Steiner, The lights that failed: European international history, 1919-1933, Part 720, Oxford history of modern Europe, Oxford University Press, 2005 p. 104, ISBN 0198221142 Births *6 February - Marcel Mouly, artist (died 2008) *25 April - Alain Savary, politician and Minister (died 1988) *25 April - Gérard de Vaucouleurs, astronomer (died 1995) *26 June - Roger Voisin, trumpeter (died 2008) *26 August - Marcel Bleibtreu, Trotskyist activist and theorist (died 2001) *14 September - Paul Bonneau, composer (died 1995) *30 September - René Rémond, historian and political economist (died 2007) *6 October - André Pilette, motor racing driver (died 1993) *16 October - Louis Althusser, Marxist philosopher (died 1990) *7 November - Paul Aussaresses, general *8 December - Gérard Souzay, baritone (died 2004) *16 December - Pierre Delanoë, songwriter/lyricist (died 2006) *30 December - Lucien Leduc, soccer player and manager (died 2004) Full date unknown *Madeleine Giteau, historian (died 2005) *Gilbert Martineau, author and curator of the French properties on St Helena (died 1995) *Roger Trézel, bridge player (died 1986) Deaths *9 January - Charles-Émile Reynaud, science teacher, responsible for the first animated films (born 1844) *25 March - Claude Debussy, composer (born 1862) *25 August - Henri Chantavoine, writer (born 1850) *5 October - Roland Garros, aviator and World War I fighter pilot (born 1888) *12 October - Émile Étienne Guimet, industrialist, traveller and connoisseur (born 1836) *13 October - Marcel Deprez, electrical engineer (born 1843) *9 November - Guillaume Apollinaire, poet, writer and art critic (born 1880) *3 December - Étienne Destot, radiologist and anatomist (born 1864) *22 December - Philippe Alexandre Jules Künckel d'Herculais, entomologist (born 1843) Full date unknown *Thérèse Humbert, fraudster (born 1856) References 1918 in France Category:1918 in Europe Category:1918 by country Category:Years of the 20th century in France